Summer Lake House
by Pretty-little-fan-girl
Summary: Brittany is spending the summer with her best friend Sam, his b/f Sebastian and his step sister Santana. Brittana of course and other glee members.


I do not own glee.

* * *

Today is the first day of summer vacation. Summer vacation before we start college in the fall. I'll be attending NYU majoring in journalism and dance. Sam and Sebastian are moving to the big city too. I'm excited, I get to spend time with my best friend Sam, his boyfriend Sebastian, and his step sister Santana. We're spending the summer at Sam's dads lake house in Tennessee. I haven't met his step sister yet, she's a freshman at NYU. Sam's dad married Santana's mom last year. From what Sam tells she's very complex. Sam told me that she wrote a song about his lips called Trouty Mouth. Well his lips are four sizes too big for his face and throws his mouth to face ratio. It's okay though, he's my best friend since fifth grade. Sam came out to me in the eighth grade. I came out to him in the ninth grade. I had figured I liked boys and girls. He started dating Sebastian in the ninth grade been together ever since. We are watching our favorite tv show when the door suddenly flies open. My eyes land on the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She has long dark hair, tan skin, and her lips. Gosh her lips are perfect. "Hey Trouty" she says, her voice is the most sexiest thing I heard. Sam tells her hey Santana without looking up. I continue to stare at her. Her body is amazing, she has on theses black shorts and white tank top. It shows all her assets. "Blondie, are you going to keep staring at me or fucking say something?" she tells me. I look away, I know my face is super red. I'm embarrass she caught me staring. Sam whispers something to Sebastian and he looks at me and laughs. She walks over and sits in the recliner. She looks over at me and winks her eye, I bit down on my lip. Now I'm super red, and she's smirking at me. Amy Winehouse Valerie starts playing, she answers her phone "Quinnie!, hey..." she says. She looks away from me and continue to talk to this Quinnie person. "I'm stuck with Trouty and his friends for the summer. You and Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Blaine must come down to the lake house. You guys would make a lot better." I feel her eyes on me, I don't know if I should look at her or not. When I was about to look I feel Sam tap my shoulders, he mouths "Awww you're in love" I punch his shoulder and rolls my eyes. When I look over at her she's walking out the living room still on the phone. I hear her tell Quinnie "Yeah, blonde is kinda weird, but she's hot." My face heats up, she thinks I'm hot. We make our way to Sam's room to help him finish packing. Sam and Sebastian start making out, and I walk out because I know what's coming next. I make my way down the hall and I pass Santana's room, she's in her bra and her shorts. I star at her toned stomach, I hold my breath. She catches me staring at her, she smirks at me I felt like I might die. She unclasp her bra letting fall to the floor. I stare at her perfect tits, she's totally teasing me. I turned around and headed down stairs. This going to be a long summer.

I'm sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich. When Santana walks in, "Hey blondie" she says cheerfully. She looks over at me with that smirk. I almost choke on the food in my mouth. She smiles at, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I swallow the food and drink some water to speak, my name is Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce not blondie. Santana smirks again "So you can speak, blondie." She tells me and laughs. She walks over and grabs the rest of my sandwhich, hey I tell her. She takes a bit she puts my Sandwich down, she leans down and pushes her tits in my face "Thanks blondie." she walks out the kitchen. After about 20 minutes Sam and Sebastian make their way down stairs hand in hand. Sam smacks Sebastian ass "Babe, that's not funny." Sebastian just laughs. Hey Sambastian I call out to them. Sam glares at me, "Britt, I have a question" Sebastian laughs. I know where this is going, ask away Sam I tell him. Sam looks around before he speaks, "You got a thing for Santana? I mean if you do it's cute but..." But what? I tell him annoyed. He grabbed my hand "Britt listen Santana has a girlfriend, multiple actually. I don't want to see you hurt." he looks me into my eyes. I shake my head, no Sam I'm not crushing on her I tell him. Truth is I'm a little hurt I don't know why.

The next morning I wake up. Sam is cuddle up with Sebastian, love birds I think to myself. I go to the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I make my way into the kitchen, where I see Santana making pancakes. She's in a white tank top and black boy shorts. I look over her body, she's so hot. "Wow Blondie, take a picture it would last longer." she chuckles. I bit my lip she caught me staring at her again. Good morning I tell her and walk to the refrigerator to get some apple juice. I sat down at the table. Santana over to the table with two plates in her hand, she sat them on the table "Good morning Blondie." she smiles. I smile back at her, it's Brittany I tell her and thanks for the pancakes. She chuckles "I like Blondie better" as she sit across from me. We started to eat our pancakes in silence. She broke the silence "So... Blondie how long have you known Trouty?" she ask me with a smile on her face. I take a sip of the apple juice, "I've known him since the fifth grade. He was the weird kid in class the blonde with big lips, and I was the tall weird blonde. We became friends, blondes have magical powers you know..." I tell her. "His lips are too big for his face." she jokes. I could talk to her forever I reach out for her hand but pull back. I remember Sam telling about her multiple girlfriends. She looks down at my hand, she licks her lips "Well I better go get ready we're leaving soon. Nice talking to you Blondie." she walks out the kitchen. I blush, I could feel myself falling for her, but I don't wanna be a summer fling or another girl. I get up from the table and head up stairs to Sam's room.

A/N Hey my Brittana shippers, this my new story leave comments. Ask questions on my tumblr forever-stelena-brittana-Klaine


End file.
